Various different hand weeding tools have heretofore been proposed for mounting on the hand of a user to facilitate weeding. Some weeding tools such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 909,018; 1,985,674 and 2,975,843, are mounted on the user's hand above the fingers and can be manipulated during weeding only by wrist and arm movement. Further, the tool in U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,674 extends laterally from the palm side of the hand and would impede picking up objects with the user's fingers and opposing thumb. In U.S. Pat. No. 909,108 the tool is connected by a socket to the user's thumb and this would also impede picking up weeds with the fingers and opposing thumb. Some other weeding tools such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,400,414 and 2,409,101 are mounted on the third phalanx of the thumb or one or more fingers of the user's hand. While these devices allow manipulation of the cultivating portion of the tool by movement of the fingers, as well as by wrist and arm movement, all forces both endwise and crosswise of the weeding tool, must be applied through the finger tips. The weeding tool in U.S. Pat. No. 384,635 is mounted by rigid rings on the first phalanges of the ring and little fingers of the user's hand and extends generally perpendicular to the outer side of the first phalanx of the little finger. Manipulation of the tool during weeding is limited to movement to the first phalanges of the ring and little fingers and by wrist and arm motion. Further, lateral forces on the tool would tend to cause the rigid rings to tilt or pivot crosswise of the first phalanges of the fingers and produce discomfort or possible injury to the fingers.